


I've heard it all before

by InFeRnO5137



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFeRnO5137/pseuds/InFeRnO5137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa and beca stumble into a taboo sexual interaction, not knowing what is waiting just around the corner </p><p>Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think<br/>Drop a kudos if you are enjoying the story.<br/>Much love and I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's that girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own pitch perfect obviously...  
> Nor any of the characters

Walking into the room where the next 8 months of intensive training would be spent developing and polishing the final skills and knowledge it would take to become a teacher, Beca found her seat at the back and watched as the rest of the room greeted one another and chatted amongst themselves while they awaited the arrival of their tutor. She was not there like the rest to teach science, literature, math or any of the other subjects she didn't really care for, Beca was there to help students with aspirations in producing music. This however was the final part she would need to be able to pass and get her qualifications and get out there to do what she knows will be a rewarding job.

As the clock hit 8am she heard the door close and the sounds of heels on the hardwood floor, her eyes shot up to see the back of a tall, slender, blonde haired women placing her briefcase on the desk, as she turned around and introduced herself it took everything Beca had not to gasp. ' _ **I am Luisa Kommissar and I'm here to tutor and help you through the next 8 months**_ '. Beca shook herself as realised she'd not heard anything Luisa had said after she'd introduced herself, she couldn't believe how beautiful this women was, her eyes so blue, her skin so perfect with beautiful blonde hair and to top it off she was german, the one accent that makes her weak at the knees ' _ **this is going to be harder to get through than I thought**_ ' Beca mutters as she catches the eye of Luisa. Everyone seems busy working away as she notices Luisa walking toward her, ' _ **do you speak English or do I have to spell out what I have assigned everyone**_ ' Luisa leans toward Beca aware she hadn't paid any attention to the task that was set. ' _**wow you're even hotter up close... dammit, sorry no I didn't catch the full details**_ ' Beca winced at her brain malfunction allowing her to blurt out what she was thinking. A beautiful grin spread across Luisa's lips as she watched her turn a deep shade of red, Luisa had never seen anyone turn that color before and she wasn't really sure what to make of it, she decided to press on with explaining to Beca that everyone had to make a lesson plan based on their field they wanted to go into and they'd have to present it in 3 months time.

 

 

The first 2 days were a blur as Beca thought of concepts for her lesson and what she was going to Base it on to engage everyone's interests and blow them away. Tapping her pen on the desk whilst staring at her laptop screen, listening to mixes she'd put together she was aware that Luisa was just off to her right talking with one of the others, she shuffled in her chair slightly so as not to be caught looking but she just couldn't help herself, this women was unbelievably sexy in just everything she did. ( _ **No way she's even interested in women in the slightest... nope... forget it Mitchell she's way out of your league and probably has a boyfriend, though there is no problem with some harmless flirting if you can hold yourself together and play it cool**_ ) Lost in her thoughts she was quickly snapped out of it as chairs scraped along the floor as it was time to head home, gathering up her laptop cords to put in her bag Luisa approached placing her hands on the table ' _ **I didn't realise how tiny you are, like an elf**_ ' a sinfully gorgeous grin on her face as Luisa spoke, Beca stood up right trying to get every inch of her hight, grabbing her belongings and saying to Luisa's in a playful tone ' _ **surely a beautiful goddess like you should know that the best things come in small packages**_ ' looking into her eyes and shooting her a wink before turning around and leaving the room.

 

 

By the end of the week Beca had managed to put together information and programme use instructions for a beginner all the way up to a more advanced user of software needed for music production, feeling this was going to be enough of a baseline for this section before coming back to it later. Relieved to finally have atleast something achieved with plenty time to spare Beca decided that she was just going to throw some music together for the remaining time left of the day. After 3 hours had passed she finally took a scan of the room only to find everyone gone except Luisa, ' _ **have I missed something? Where is everyone else?**_!' Luisa looked up from her papers not even realising herself that everyone had left and as she looked at her watch she realised where they'd gone ' _ **it's 6.56pm liebling I assume everyone has gone home**_ ' shocked at not realising the time and having now missed her bus Beca began to get everything together to walk home as Luisa herself gathered up her papers she was looking through. ' _ **Do you need a ride home tiny maus? I don't imagine those little legs of yours will get you home any time soon and your body will tire easily I fear**_ '. Beca shook her head and looked at Luisa who was waiting for her to come back with a witty remark, ' _ **my legs may be little but it takes alot to tire me out I'll have you know, I have however missed my ride home and have alot to take home to work on so a ride would be great**_ ' and with that they both exited the room and headed for Luisa's car. It wasn't a long way to Beca's flat but there had been an accident which meant there was a back up of traffic on the road which now meant what would have been a short ride would now be longer, normally that wouldn't matter so much but Luisa was wearing a skirt today and as she was driving it was revealing more and more of her legs, Beca couldn't tear her eyes away, she wondered how soft she felt and how her muscles felt under her hand, what noises she would make as her underwear was removed and she was nipped, kissed and licked from the bottom of her legs slowly up each one untill reaching and stopping just before touching her core, how they would feel either side of her face and how tight they would grip when Luisa was on the verge of cuming.... ' _ **which road is yours**_ ' snapped out of her thoughts Beca could only point in the direction as her mouth was dry and she couldn't think about stringing a sentence together when all she could think about was the throbbing between her legs. Pulling up outside her flat Luisa looked over to see a flustered Beca reaching for her laptop and bag fumbling and dropping things, ' _ **is everything ok liebling? You've gone all hot and red**_ ' real concern coming from Luisa's voice ' _ **yeah no everything is great including your glorious legs... I mean... fuck... I've got to go but thank you for the ride**_ ' exiting the car swiftly and heading as fast as she could toward her door. Luisa's watched in disbelief at how fast the little elfs legs really could move, chuckling to herself as she watched Beca frantically trying to open the door, taking out her cigarettes and putting one in her mouth Luisa places the packet on the seat previously occupied by beca, she notices it's slightly damp, realising Beca couldn't have been wearing any underwear under her little plaid skirt and had clearly gotten a little hot and bothered over something ' _ **don't be ridiculous Luisa she probably got an exciting text from her boyfriend and he's waiting for her inside**_ '.


	2. Hung up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca had spent the weekend working on her assignment and dreading having to go back into the class on Monday, facing Luisa after her "moment" in the car didn't go unnoticed and she knows it's not going to be the last time it happens
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to move the story along so it may skip in some places but I'm trying to avoid it being to much

(' _ **just avoid eye contact and remain busy at all times and she'll have no reason to come and speak to you and this time leave when EVERYONE ELSE DOES')**_ as Luisa entered the room Beca desperately wanted the floor to just swallow her up, how could she have gotten so flustered with desire over a little bit of this women legs on show? There it was again the thought of having this women in ways she's knew were just a daydream. Having managed to safely get through the day and now be waiting for her bus home, she placed her earphones tightly to her ears as she watched the traffic slowly pass by as everyone commuted home. Moments later her eyes caught a glimpse of what Beca thought to be a familiar blonde in her car, as the vehicle got closer her eyes met those beautiful ocean blue eyes and a devilish smile, knowing there was no way to pretend she'd not seen Luisa she could do nothing but return her smile coyly as her cheeks turned crimson. Time seemed to pass so slowly as Beca watched Luisa's car pull up alongside her as she was gestured into the unoccupied seat beside the German goddess, unsure if she would be able to survive another encounter in such close proximity beca opted to hop in the back seat behind Luisa just for safe measure. ' _ **is everything ok little fairy, you have seemed a little off today and I wonder if something had happened when I dropped you off last week'**_ her voice filled Beca's soul with warmth and made her once again short circuit. ' ** _I think even a priest would have a hard time thinking past his desire when faced with such a beautiful specimen... what the hell is wrong with me... I mean yes I'm great thanks for asking' ('yeah I'm sure that totally covers up what you just blurted out, smooth real smooth')_** having now completley embarrassed herself once again she looked into the drivers side mirror to see what she thought would be a smug and shocked face from Luisa, only what she saw was quite the opposite. Luisa licked her lips with raised eyebrow and was looking back at beca through the mirror ' _ **so... tell me little one, do you always say such things to women? Or is this your way of getting a leg over for the months to come?'**_ Luisa purred as she watched Beca shifting uncomfortably with each word she spoke ' _ **I think you mean a leg up, getting my leg over is a completley different thing all together "** which would be extremely hard to resist"_ beca muttered but Luisa caught every word _' **but if I'm honest... no I can't seem to stop myself around you'.**_  

Luisa was now satisfied with the knowledge Beca was obviously very attracted to her, she knew exactly what was causing Beca to behave this way and sure she had a good idea why she practically ran out of her car the other week. Knowing it would be morally wrong to see just how much she could fluster her by playing to her seductive strengths this soon, Luisa would play the waiting game and do things with a little subtlety which Beca was clearly not able to. It was clear from how she was behaving that Beca had never been with a women, maybe this was even the first time she'd been this into one, sure every girl can appriciate a good looking other but that doesn't mean they act on it, nor blurt out their blatant attractions to their faces. A few weeks had passed with no real intense interaction between Beca and Luisa, that was untill everyone was asked to present what they had together so far on their assignment. Having left Beca untill last intentionally Luisa had told everyone they may leave for a long weekend after they had finished. Watching the small girl over the weeks so wrapped up in her work and the passion she'd shown in her subject whilst talking with the others had been more than enough to intregue Luisa further. Wanting to have her full attention while she ran through what she has Luisa asked Beca to begin. From the moment she began Luisa could feel just how much Beca loved everything that went into producing music and the want to help students with the same interests, It was so entrancing to watch someone so small filled with such enthusiasm. ' _ **Do you put this much passion and fire into all aspects of your life or is it just music that puts such a spark behind your eyes'**_ feeling the familiar heat returning to her cheeks Beca's throat went dry as she tried to form a sentence ' _ **I um... I... you know... when you enjoy what you're doing it just comes with ease'**_ a smirk slowly crept along Luisa's lips as she stood from her chair and walked to stand just behind Beca, leaning in close and ghosting her lips to her ear with a sultry deep voice whispered ' _ **I could show you other ways to make things come with ease'**_ Beca stood frozen, a shiver running from head to toe as the words ran through to her core, feeling an all to familiar throbbing between her legs as her knees went weak. Slowly turning to grab her bag she realised Luisa was already gone, standing there confused and dripping wet she gathered up her laptop and on unsteady legs headed home. Walking in her door, dropping her bags and planting face first into the couch Beca desperately tried to focus on anything other than what had happened not so long ago. With a great amount of effort she took herself into her room, undressed and jumped into the shower (a cold one at that). After cooling herself off she grabbed her phone and ordered food, turning the tv on she slumped back down and reached for her laptop bag to remain occupied. It wasn't untill she opened up the zipper that she noticed something odd poking out of the front compartment, a piece of paper placed inside with a number and just the letter L underneath it. No longer feeling hungry her food remained on the table as she stared at the paper, wondering what on earth to do, she wasn't even 100% sure if this was Luisa's number or someone eelse's. After a few minutes she takes out her phone and decides to play it as cool as possible in hopes her suspicious were right and this was who she thought. B: _Hey so I just found your number tucked into my bag and just wanted to see if it's who I was thinking?_ Hitting send and anxiously awaiting a response. Some time had passed and still no reply had come through Beca took herself off to bed to get as much rest as she could before enjoying her 4 day long weekend, within moments of her head hitting the pillow her eyes had become heavy and she'd fallen asleep, untill suddenly her phone was going off and she jolted awake reaching for it as she tried to let her eyes adjust to the bright screen, sitting up and opening the message. L: _It's not just my words that could make you weak at the knees little maus, you should imagine what else I could do with my mouth, maybe that will leave you wetter than you were in my car... _ Beca's breath hitched as her eyes fluttered shut, not only did Luisa know she was attracted to her but she was also now flirting her openly and had wanted Beca to have her private number. Heat had traveled right through her body and to her core, her palms sweaty and between her legs now throbbing uncontrollably. This was some kind of joke surly, she was dreaming. B: wow that was unexpected but still doesn't answer my question, I think maybe you have the wrong number? Beca knew who it was as only one person has called her 'maus' but she wasn't wanting to make a fool of herself, what Beca really wanted was for this to be real and to have Luisa come over so she could feel for herself just how wet she was. First she needed to be sure this was really happening, that's when it came through.... the confirmation this was no dream or joke. L: I don't give my number to just anyone, You're Beca Mitchell! Now tell me tiny maus, what was it you were thinking when I took you home?


	3. Burning up

Towering over Beca and leaving no space between them for jesus, Luisa stood, once blue eyes now hidden behind the darkness of lust and need. Taking unsure steps away Beca was stopped as she felt the cold wall behind her as a hand came to rest beside her head, her breathing becoming fast and uneven as Luisa's other hand gently glides up Beca's fingers to her hand, arm and shoulder to gently cradle her cheek, moving her hand to the back of Beca's neck and tangling her hand into her hair. The hand previously on the wall had come down to grab her hip and with one motion Beca's body was pulled forward flush against Luisa's as she pulled her head back by her hair, Luisa nibbles at Beca's ear while moaning softly. Beca's knees become weak and Luisa feels her give way slightly, to help maintain her upright position Luisa moves her leg in between Beca's thigh and pushes higher up as a breathy moan escapes Beca's lips at the sensation. With another tug of her hair Luisa is attacking her neck, biting gentle as her hand on Beca's hip moves around to the small of her back and the other to her stomach. A low moan is all it takes and Luisa is now pushing her back against the wall, grabbing her left leg and pulling it up to rest on her hip, her other hand sliding up Beca's right thigh and under her skirt, feeling just how aroused she was as becas juices have covered the top of her thigh. Moving in to claim her lips with her own as her fingers reach the fabric of her lacy underwear, hooking a finger in the edge as she pulls them to the side and deepening the kiss, biting her lip as she slides a finger through her wetness as Beca begins to grind on Luisa's hand to get more friction, pulling her hand free and looking Beca in the eye as she moves her fingers to her own mouth....

Luisa was snapped out of her day dream abruptly as Beca closed her laptop and began to place it back in her bag. 

' **Do you put this much passion and fire into all aspects of your life or is it just music that puts such a spark behind your _eyes'_**

 **_'_ ** **um... I... you know... when you enjoy what you're doing it just comes with ease _'_ **

****folding a piece of paper in her hand Luisa decided now was the time to try to catch the little mouse, As she moved behind Beca whispering in her ear, placing one hand on the table the other slipped the note inside one of the pockets of her laptop bag.

' **I could show you other ways to make things come with ease** ' 

As Luisa left a frozen Beca standing by her desk she felt so powerful and in control which she thrived on, this feeling however she can't seem to figure out, she's never felt such a NEED to have someone in ways no one else has. (" _ **All I can do now is wait.. I know she won't be able to ignore my number... patients Luisa**_ ")

 

 

Without having to wait more than a couple of hours Luisa's received the contact she'd been waiting for, always one to toy with people Luisa wanted to tease her little maus.

L: I don't give my number to just anyone, You're Beca Mitchell! Now tell me tiny maus, what was it you were thinking when I took you home?

Now all she could do was wait for Beca to unravel and god she couldn't wait. Luisa ALWAYS got what she wanted and for obvious reasons never failed on her endeavours, this one had all the boxes ticked to make it fun and exciting from the chase to the capture.

B: I don't know what you want me to say, I don't think I should say...

knowing this wouldn't take alot for Beca's will to cave in all she needed to do was push a little more.

L: You won't know untill you try little maus, You may be surprised what can happen when you set your mind to it! ;-)

Beca's heart was pounding in her chest as she held her breath and began to type out her reply 

B: I couldn't help watching as more and more of your legs was exposed while you were driving, I got a little flustered and before I knew it I had to get out of the car. I'm sure any person with a pulse would have been the same while in such close proximity to someone as physically flawless.

Hesitating to press send and thinking about what response she'd even get Beca was filled with anxiety, what if.... what if she's about to completely get shot down... what if she's read all the signs wrong... what if.... what if Luisa really was flirting with her and what if it was no accident her skirt riding up higher, any person would have pulled it back down to a respectable length to hide themselves. 

Hitting send and nervously, now all she could do is sit and wait for Luisa to reply.

 

(" _ **This girl is**_ **mine** ")instantly Luisa grabbed her keys and left her apartment with only one thing in mind for this weekend. She was not going to waste any time in taking Beca and having her way with her, any way she wanted.

L: I'm sending a car to pick you up, pack a bag for a few days and be ready in 1 hour!!

(" _ **oh my god... what the actual fuck... what the hell am I doing... where am I going... I was not ready for this... ok Beca breath, you have to chill. You don't have to go anywhere. You're fine, this is fine... oh who am I kidding, I gotta find clothes and get my ass ready**_ ") 

After walking back and forth for 20 minutes wondering how she was going to get the courage to get in a random ass car, go to a place she doesn't even know where, to spend a few days with the women she's been lusting after the second she walked into the room, the women who was there to tutor her. Her nerves were shot but she began to get everything together that she thought would impress as much as possible, a women like Luisa who was always perfect would surly not be a fan of an extremely casual appearance, especially when all Beca wanted to do to this women were anything but casual.

B: What do I need to bring? Are we going anywhere that I'll need to dress a certain way?

L: You'll only need yourself for what I've got planned, I don't intend to take you anywhere you'll be needing clothing for ;-)

Beca didn't have time to reply before she hears a car horn, this was it and she didn't even have time to think before her legs were carrying her out of the door and into the car, before she knew it she was on her way. No clue where to or how far, all she could do was concentrate on actually maintaining breathing and just hope and pray that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass herself.

 

A couple of hours later Beca was awoken by the car going over a bump as the driver took her down a gravel track surrounded by trees, feeling uneasy she asked the driver where they were going, only to be met with complete silence. As the vehicle kept creeping forward lights began to appear through the gaps, as they rounded a corner Beca was met with a huge expensive looking house but only one car out the front which was Luisa's car. 

The car comes to a stop and her door is opened and a hand extended in to help her out, stepping out of the car Beca's eyes drifted up and we're met by familiar beautiful blue eyes with a devilish smile.

' **Come little one, I have much to show you** '

Luisa clicks her fingers as the driver takes Beca's bags and places them inside the house, turning to thank that man as he exits and she closes the door behind him.

' **Now let's see if you're tiny physic is able to withstand the pleasure I'm going to inflict** '

 

 


	4. Crazy for you

There Beca was, standing in a large house god knows where with the women who'd not only taken her breath away but now literally taken her away. Luisa lead Beca by the hand through a corridor which lead into a dimly lit room filled with beautiful art, flowers and a grand piano. To the left was a bar which seemed to be stocked with expensive vintage wines and various other drinks.

' **W** **hat's your poison liebling? Altough I must warn you, I do not have any of your watered down American műll you call alcohol, I only have the best from germany** ' Luisa seated Beca at the bar as she retreated behind it to get herself a drink.

' **Not all American drinks are trash but as you seem to be the expert I'll take what you give me, I don't think I've tried any of those anyway** ' unsure how she just formed a sentence Beca sat back in her seat and just watches as a smile grew on the face of the goddess before her.

' **oh!? I have many things for you to try. So tell me something, have you been with a women before?** ' Luisa spoke with a low husky tone at the end of the sentence, hoping in a way she was not going to end up being some experiment for Beca, but also wanting to be her first so she could blow her mind {she hoped}.

' **I mean yeah I've kissed a girl while at a party and after a couple of drinks, she is my best friend but our journey has taken us seperate ways. I've not been... you know... I've not slept with a women. I was always curious but I mean I know I'm gay I just... I'm not just chasing women around wanting to bed them, oh god I sound pathetic** ' Beca covered her face with her hands as she took a deep breath, trying to find a way to tell Luisa she's not the type to just sleep with anyone, without sounding like she wants the promisses with it was tricky. ' **It's not like I'm holding on for the one or anything, I just don't want it to be with any random person you know!? There has to be something there, a connection or something, What about you?** ' winching at her question she wasn't even sure she wanted to know, all Beca was able to think about was just how beautiful, elegant and yet strong and powerful the women before her was. 

' **Yes I have, please come, let us go and sit** ' Luisa extended her hand to Beca, wanting to avoid speaking about herself because ultimately it means opening up. Her plan was now to get her little maus vulnerable and then pounce. Beca's hand was hot a clammy and Luisa could feel her pulse racing, she squeezed the hot and clammy hand as she lead Beca back through the house. Stopping at the stairs she could feel Beca's hesitation, Luisa pulled Beca up a few of the stairs and turned her around so she was facing her, reaching out she took Beca's other hand ' **Are you scared? Do you worry what will happen to you if you go up these stairs?** ' Beca was lost in Luisa's beautiful blue eyes and devilish smile that promised pleasure and yet made her feel safe. ' **I just can't seem to believe this is really happening, I mean come on everyone in that class drools over you and yet here I am, I don't understand why!? Why me? This isn't going to get you in any kinda trouble is it? I don't want to be the reason for....** ' Luisa stepped forward so she was at the same hight as Beca, wanting to add a reassurance to her stature by being at the same level ' **Darling please, do not worry on such things, come let's forget this foolishness and enjoy the weekend away from reality. This is my escape into paradise and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do, now come** ' Luisa just wanted to hear this girl scream her name over and over and over again untill she didn't know how to speak. 

 

 

' **wow this is so freaking beautiful** ' Beca was lead to a room which opened up on to a large balcony overlooking a lake, the moon reflecting into the clear water, the trees, the lights from the city in the distance, everything about this room felt magical. Luisa smiled warmly at Beca as she took her out onto the balcony to sit on the couch. Drinks in hand they sat for a while in silence.

Beca stood and walked towards the railing placing both hands onto the gold infused bars to take in the view. ' **This is truly beautiful, thank you for bringing me here. Is this place yours?'** Luisa didn't answer but stood just behind the smaller women, sweeping the hair from the side of her face she leaned in ghosting the shell of Beca's ear with her lips. ' **Yes this is all mine and I'm about to claim something even more beautiful** '. She grabbed the back of Beca's hair and moved her head to the side as she bit down hard on her neck, a moan escaped Beca's lips as she winced at the pain but it was quickly soothed with kisses, Luisa's hands made their way down Beca's back and she grabbed her hips pulling her back into her, Beca leaned her head back to rest on Luisa as her hands fell to her sides to hold the strong ones currently holding her in place ' **No liebling, you must keep your hands on the rail and only when I tell you that you can move will you be allowed to do so** ' the words spoken filled with lust and desire melted Beca to the core and she began to feel the pool of heat in her belly, placing her hands back where she was told she gripped it tightly with anticipation. Luisa pulled Beca even closer from behind and she nipped her ear, her neck and her shoulder, soothing each one with her tongue and soft kissed. Her hands slid down to the front of Beca's thighs and slowly glide up to opening of her shirt, warm soft fingers cause Beca's skin to tingle as they draw obscure pattern on her stomach, leaving trails of heat in every direction. Soft moans and whimpers fill the air as Luisa starts to unbutton the brunettes shirt, ' **please touch me, I can't take the teasing, please put your hands on me, let me touch you, please** ' Beca spoke with utter desperation in her voice, Luisa growled as she dug her nails into her stomach and sucked hard on Beca's neck leaving a mark, her mark in the skin of the women who was begging for her. ' **Fiesty little maus, You should be careful what you wish for in the dark, can't be sure when it will hit the mark, your throbbing kitzler demanding to be touched, your mind racing with the need for release, tell me darling has anyone made you cum before? Because your body is trembling as if you're about to cum for me. Do you like that, do you like it when I say cum for me? You want to cum for me don't you? Want to tighten around me as I taste you on my tongue? Komm zu mir** '

Beca was shaking and her knees started giving way, she was experienceing so many sensation her body and mind were overwhelmed, she couldn't control the orgasm as it hit her unexpectedly. ' **Well I hope you do not think I am done with you yet tiny maus, I haven't even started, the night is young and I clearly have many ways to give you pleasure. I want you unable to move or speak after you've begged me, pleaded for for it and done everything I tell you to do** ' 

' **What the hell was that? I can't believe I just did that, how is that even possible?!** ' This had never happened to Beca in her life, she'd never even heard of such a thing happening. Luisa was breathtaking and out of this world attractive to her which is all she could put it down to, Beca was not complaining about what happened but she felt a little embarrassed and let down by her lack of control over her own body.

 **'I want the earth to swallow me up, I feel so awkward now, that wasn't exactly meant to happen right!? I'm so sorry** ' Beca had her eyes glued to the floor.

' **Beca, liebling, look at me** ' Luisa lifted her head with a finger placed under her chin. Taking Beca's hand and pulling it close to her body as she lifts her head at the same time.

' **Why do you feel ashamed when you have done this to me!** ' The hand of Beca's that Luisa was holding was then placed at the waistband of Luisa's leather pants, her eyes shot up to meet darkened blue eyes as her breath hitched, Luisa's breathing became uneven and rapid as she guided Beca's hand deeper into her pants and past her underwear.

' **Oh my god** ' Beca gasped as her fingers slid effortlessly through Luisa's swollen wet lips, ' **I can't believe how wet you are, I did this?** '. She pushed her hand further into Luisa's pants wanting to feel more, wanting to see how she feels inside her dripping wet, hot and pulsing core when suddenly her hand was stopped and grabbed abruptly.

' **maus... you must stop, believe me I'm going to _make_  you taste me but I  _need_ to get you undressed and slide my fingers inside and taste you on my tongue**' Luisa knew if she let Beca continue for any longer her will would wobble and Beca would be in control or this, in Luisa's mind she was in charge here and though that may have been true she needed to make sure Beca understood this. ' **I want you to call my name as you cum for me, I'm going to leave my mark on you so you are continually reminded you're mine now.-** ' Luisa had removed Beca's hand and wrapped it around her own back, she leaned in close to her ear and lowered her voice an octave ' **-turn around Mitchell and hands on that rail** '

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far, please feel free to comment with any suggestions, things you'd like in there or constructive criticism you may have. Thank you so much guys and ladies and I can't wait to read your comments.  
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you'd be so kind <3


End file.
